Saw
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: Jigsaw's at it again, but this time the four victims he picks are MOST unexpected. First of all, they're wizards. And second of all, they're Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Lord Voldemort. What shall happen?
1. Let the games begin

**Saw**

**By: Helen Li**

Four unconscious wizards lay on the floor in a dimly lit room. The walls and floor were grimy and cracked, mold growing in the crevices. The only thing in the room besides the four (and the door) was a television that lay on the ground, plugged into one sole outlet.

Within five minutes, all four bodies slowly gained conscious.

The first to awake was a boy with messy hair and a lightening bolt scar: Harry Potter.

The second was a red haired boy with a somewhat dirty face: Ron Weasley.

The third was a blonde, pallor boy: Draco Malfoy.

And the last, the most heavily sedated, was a cloaked man with red, beady eyes: Lord Voldemort.

"What the…" Harry began.

He looked around the room, utterly confused.

"Bloody hell…" were Ron's first words when he awoke.

"Why the hell am I in the same room as _you_ two?" Draco said with disgust upon seeing Harry and Ron.

He scooted away from them, sitting against the wall with his arms folded and eyes glaring.

Out of the corner of his eye, Ron saw the cloaked figure.

"Who…whose that?" he asked frightfully.

Harry and Draco both turned to see who it was, but the man's back faced them. He slowly turned around, and all three could see that it was Voldemort.

"Where am I?" he hissed.

Harry jumped up, Ron screamed like a girl and Draco's eyes bulged.

"Voldemort!" Harry shouted accusingly as he reached inside his pocket for his wand.

It was not there.

Ron scooted back against the wall next to Draco who was too shocked to protest.

"My…my Lord," Draco stammered.

Suddenly there was a noise. The sound of static startled all four as the television turned on. Each wizard turned to watch the screen, even though some did not even know what it was.

A puppet turned to face them. In a deep voice, it spoke:

_Greetings…and welcome. I trust that you are all wondering where you are. _("You can say that again," Ron muttered) _I can assure you that while your location is not important, what these walls offer for you IS important... salvation, if you earn it. Three hours from now the door to this house will open. Unfortunately, you only have two hours to live. Right now, you are breathing in a deadly nerve agent. You've been breathing it since you've arrived here. The only way to overcome it and walk out that door is to find an antidote. Four are hidden around this house. _Let the game begin.

Confusion swept all four wizards. Questions flooded each mind. Everyone was sure of only one thing: _I am _not_ going to let myself die._

A/N: So what do you think? I'm only taking the concept of Saw & the character Jigsaw -- no Amanda, etc. I haven't decided if I should keep Jigsaw a wizard or a muggle... Oh and don't worry, everything will soon be explained! This is just a prologue/introductory. Just want to see if the idea even works...cause if not, I'll discontinue it. And if no one is interested, I'll take it down, too. Anyways, do leave a review!


	2. Every piece has a puzzle

**Saw**

**By: Helen Li**

After the four wizards watched the tape, mindsets quickly changed. Before scores could be settled, before fights could be ensued, answers had to be found. But none had any information to contribute; all were equally confused.

"I don't understand," Draco shook his head. "Why am _I_ here? Is this some stupid muggle game?"

Instead of insulting Draco as usual, Harry spoke civilly.

"I think so," Harry said slowly as he formulated his theories. "If a wizard had set this all up, then he would have done it with magic. Why would we have watched a tape on a television, a _muggle_ invention? If he was a wizard, our wands wouldn't have been taken away."

Voldemort threw back the hood of his cloak to reveal his visage, even paler than Draco's. His sharp facial features, combined with his glowing red eyes, gave him the look he went for: pure evil.

"Impossible," Voldemort replied coldly. "A muggle could not have captured all of us, or at least, not me. It would take someone of higher skill to beguile me, and no such person exists."

Ron resisted the urge to argue back. For one, he was afraid of Voldemort, though he momentarily forgot that no one had a wand. And secondly, arguing was not his top priority. Survival was. But the comeback lingered in his head: _Actually there _are_ wizards that are stronger than you. One is in this room right now. You might have heard of him as the Boy-Who-Lived. He's also my best friend._

Harry had an argument to defend his theory.

"Actually it wouldn't have been that difficult for a muggle to capture a wizard, depending on how intelligent the muggle is," Harry explained. "First of all, the muggle has to know of the wizarding world, and I think this guy does. Muggles have technology which means they can do so much more than we think they can. This guy could have been watching me during the summers I spent at the Dursley's. That could have easily led him to learn of the whole wizarding world, including all of you, since you're all associated with me."

The other three wizards pondered Harry's words, taking his theory into consideration. Voldemort and Draco, knowing little about technology, figured muggles had some sophisticated skill they had overlooked since they did not know much about them. Ron tried his best to remember everything his father had told him about muggles, but nothing came to mind.

"I guess that makes sense," Ron agreed. "But why would this guy spend all his time watching us? What does he get out of it?"

"That's the thing," Harry replied. "I have no idea."

"Well then, does anyone know anything else?" Draco intervened impatiently. "Because if no one else has any helpful clues…We better start finding those antidotes. I, for one, do not want to die because of some bloody _muggle_. That's almost as bad as a mudblood."

Voldemort gave a slight nod to indicate his agreement.

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and both nodded.

Time was an essence they could not afford to waste.

All four wizards got up and walked to the door. It was easy to see that no antidote lay in the room they were in, and that they would have to search the entire house for them. Harry reached out to turn the knob.

It would not budge.

He struggled with it as if it would magically turn.

It would not budge.

"Damn," Harry cursed. "If only I had my wand…"

"Yeah," Draco rolled his eyes. "If only we all had our wands, we would have apparated our arses out of here."

Ron shot a glare to shut him up.

Voldemort stood with his arms crossed and tapped his foot impatiently.

"You all are as dense as some of my Death Eaters," Voldemort hissed. "The door is clearly _locked_. So there must be a key in this room."

"Well, _genius_, look around you. Do you think it's hidden behind some couch?" Harry retorted sarcastically. "Oh, wait. I forgot. There _isn't_ any furniture in here."

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Harry.

He spun around, the bottom of his cloak gliding against the floor, and he walked to the television. Picking it up, he threw it on the ground, the television shattering into pieces. A bronze key slid out from underneath a piece of plastic. Voldemort casually bent down, picked it up, and strolled back to the door.

"Move," he commanded.

Harry, his mouth open in shock, stepped aside.

"How…how did you know there was a key in there?" Harry stammered.

"If the guy who captured us wants us to find antidotes in this house, then why would he keep us locked in this room? That makes no sense. So there must be a key hidden somewhere, and the only item in this room is that box. Simple logic," Voldemort said icily as he turned the key and unlocked the door.

As he walked through, the other three wizards followed. A few steps later, everyone froze.

"You're kidding me," Ron groaned.

The four wizards were standing in the main entrance. The door leading to the room they had been in was behind them, and the door leading out of the house was to the right of them. Besides those two doors, there was one other one to the left of them. However in front of them were two staircases. One went up, and the other led to the basement.

"We better get started," Harry said grimly. "I propose we split up."

"Is that a good idea?" Ron asked worriedly. He then remembered they were with Draco and Voldemort. "Wait…never mind."

"It's a perfect idea," Voldemort replied with a cruel smile. "There's no way we will all be able to work together. And even if we did, even if we found an antidote together, it would be impossible for us to _share_ it. I do not intend to help you two. Now that we are not forced to be together in one room, it is time that we split up."

Draco nodded, as if he would ever disagree with Voldemort.

Harry and Ron shared a look, but neither spoke against Voldemort. His words, however harsh, were the truth.

"We'll take the top floor," Harry said. "You guys can have the bottom."

"Yeah right, Potter," Draco snapped. "You guys are afraid of the basement, aren't you? Worse things are down there."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Fine, you get the bottom _and_ the room on this floor," he bargained. "That's the best deal you're going to get, unless you want to work together."

"We'll take it," Voldemort replied. "The more rooms, the more antidotes."

As Draco and Voldemort exchanged one last glare with Harry and Ron, the four went their separate ways. It was obvious; Harry and Ron would be one pair, and Voldemort and Draco would be the other pair.

Voldemort and Draco decided to go left, into the last room of the floor they were on. Harry and Ron headed to the second floor, each stair creaking underneath their feet as they climbed up.

Before everyone walked off, they failed to notice what was scratched into the wall behind them.

_I will judge you. Your blood will flow throughout the land._

A/N: Ahh I need ideas for traps! And if anything isn't clear, do tell me so I can fix it or explain or remember to explain later. Also, if my description wasn't clear enough, this is what the floor they're on looks like: http://img501.imageshack.us/img501/3830/zadszi7.png


End file.
